deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Heilagr Vinda
"The Roaring North is displeased of your actions...Leave this sacred place. YOU WILL REGRET WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" - Heilagr Vinda Heilagr Vinda is the main protagonist and anti-hero of the "Guardians of the Roaring North", and an oc of Zinniax-13. Death Battle ideas TBA Possible Opponents #Wolverine #Aang #Raiden #Thor Death Battle Info Backstory Heilagr Vinda was a brave warrior of the Norse winds before he lost his wife and family due to a horrendous blizzard followed by his town getting burned by bandits, Heilagr being the only survivor. Not able to take it, he took his own life to join his family. The Norse Gods saw potential in this young warrior who died, and took notes of his abilities. Over many years of training as a spirit, he was eventually selected as the "Spirit of the Roaring North" by force. Despite being most displeased by this, he quickly came to grow a bond with the gods, and learned to respect and live his duty as a spirit of the gods. He currently rests in the Roaring North in the arctic cricke, hiding and defending the sacred place from being discovered, along with adventuring at times on his own. Personal Info Name: Heilagr Vinda. Age: Ageless. Height: 5'08 Race: Spirit *No longer human* Weight: ??? Personality Heilagr is easily rage-induced, and a savage. He gets angered very easily, and tend to go berserk on the littlest things that tip him. On the flip, Heilagr is very loyal to those he cares for, and will protect them with everything he can, no matter the cost. Weapons Claws of North's Rage: A duel set of tiger claws weapons that Heilagr uses as his primary weapons. These Weapons are coated with ancient Norse metal and are virtually unbreakable, gifted by the gods. They can form slashes of ice or wind during his strikes to enhance the damage. It also has been known for defenses, using their properties and magical abilities to defend himself. Skills Hypersonic Speeds. Healing factor: He slowly repairs damage overtime. This healing is quite slow, but it does work. The healing pauses whenever he gets attacked. Ice manipulation: He can use this in many ways, from impaling opponents from the ground, to forming them around his weapons to enhance them and freeze opponents. He can temporarily numb pressure points with this magic. Wind-Manipulation: He can use wind in many different ways. From forcefully pushing opponents back, to binding them in place and throwing them in the air. He can also enhance his weapons to pull in his opponents during his strikes. Northern-Fury: A rapid set of slashes using both elements. It strikes about 20 times before kicking the opponent back. Arctic-Gunner: Heilagr uppercuts the opponents then front-flips with his claws while cloaked in icy energy. This slashes and freezes the opponent many times before he hits the ground and does a slash that knocks his opponents back. Aero-Chains: Heilagr can form chains out of wind to bind his opponents in place. These chains often constrict the neck and work to quickly subdue an opponent. Winter's End: A move where Heilagr rushes his opponent after using a few Aero Chains. If the chains connect, he impales the opponent and times stops. He proceeds to slash the enemy 100 times before slashing through and resuming time, the enemy feeling the effects all at once. This attack does cause him fatigue, and it only works if he manages to impale the opponent. Feats Fought many Norse gods to a standstill. Kept toe to toe with beings faster than him. Survived being impaled. Has lifted giant boulders with ease, up to 20 tons. Flaws Heilagr is VERY savage and feral, relying on pure instinct in combat. Massive blood lust Hot-headed. Must take a mortal form to fight. Easily manipulated. Trivia Heilagr Vinda is Old Norse for Sacred Wind. Mary Sue Score 34 Category:Zinniax-13 Category:Original Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Magic Users Category:Spirit Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Air Manipulator Category:The Herald Saga Combatants Category:Elementals